Traditional enterprise datacenter networks may be susceptible to software crashes and unplanned outages. Multiple, different software releases across switch platforms can make deploying new features and services a lengthy and time-consuming process. Additionally, the manual configuration used within certain datacenter networks may result in configuration errors, which may compromise network uptime or availability. Debugging and analysis of these failures may be made more difficult by a lack of a comprehensive state information associated with erroneously configured or failed network elements. In existing network elements, software state may be queried using synchronous or asynchronous polling that periodically retrieves the internal state of the network element. This polling mechanism may result in wasted cycles, as well as possible deadlocks and/or race conditions during the occurrence of multiple concurrent events. Additionally, existing programming interfaces for retrieving the internal state of a network element may not provide access to certain elements of internal state.